mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Recall the Time of No Return
Recall the Time of No Return is a MLP/Doctor Who crossover comic by GashibokA. The story involves the Mane Six, Doctor Whooves, and Roseluck traveling a thousand years from the Season 4 Opening in the future to meet a tyranny Twilight Sparkle. Style Summary Chapter 1 (Pages 1-26) The story starts out with Pinkie Pie wondering how it would be like in a thousand years. Applejack questions her, stating that they were thinking of ideas for Twilight's birthday. Pinkie Pie says that because it's her first birthday as a princess, it has to be a special birthday. She then stats that she spent hours thinking of the perfect idea for her birthday, until she ran out of ideas. But then, she says that they should travel a thousand years into the future to celebrate her birthday then because they wouldn't be there then. Rarity asks about the party for this birthday, to which Pinkie says they'll get to it. Fluttershy asks how they would get a time machine. Then, the Tardis appears outside. Roseluck then steps outside of the tardis, saying that they're back in her time. Rose then asks Doctor Whooves which book he's reading, to which he says that he's reading a book about Alicorns. Roseluck asks him if he's reading about Alicorns because Twilight just became a princess. Doctor Whooves says that she's exactly right, causing Pinkie Pie to appear in the tardis. Roseluck asks how they got in her. Pinkie Pie says that the door was open. Rose apologizes for not closing the door. Doctor Whooves tells the tardis to let them in. Applejack and Rainbow Dash look in awe about the size of the tardis.The Mane 6 then talk about the size of the tardis. Doctor Whooves asks why they wanted to come inside the tardis. Pinkie Pie explains that they wanted to celebrate Twilight's 1,000th birthday as a princess. Doctor Whooves says that it's a bad idea and they shouldn't come to the future. The Mane 6 ask why it's a bad idea. The Doctor says that it isn't the peaceful Equestria they know today. The Mane 6 say that they can still go, maybe changing Equestria peaceful again. Doctor Whooves then decides to let them. The tardis then travels through time and space.Pinkie Pie asks Rarity what she thinks Twilight's height would be now. Applejack then asks Doctor Whooves what he meant before. Doctor Whooves explains that Twilight ruled Equestria when Celestia's and Luna's time were up. Twilight became a well respected warrior. Pinkie Pie then takes a piece of the tardis out, causing the tardis to mess up. The tardis then ends up in the right era. Fluttershy observes the sky, saying it must be late. Doctor Whooves explains that night and day doesn't exist in this era anymore. Applejack asks Rainbow Dash if she found a way. The chapter then ends with Rainbow Dash staring at Twilight's castle. Chapter 2 (Pages 27-50) This chapter starts off with the Mane 5, Roseluck, and Doctor Whooves wandering around Future Ponyville. The Mane 5 wonder what happened to Ponyville, and Doctor Whooves tells them that it's the aftermath of the war. A mysterious pony starts to run around Ponyville, and the 7 follow her. Pinkie Pie shoots the pony with her party cannon, and they find out that she's just an ordinary pony. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack however find that Fluttershy, Rose, Doctor, and Rarity are missing. The group starts hearing loud noises, and the mysterious pony tells them that if they stay in one place, they'll die. The story then goes to Rarity, Fluttershy, Rose, and the Doctor. They wonder where the others are, only to hear the same loud noise that Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack heard. Both groups find Iron Wolves, which are mechanical timber wolves created by Empress Twilight. Applejack and Rainbow Dash both try to fight the Iron Wolves, but the end up failing. The Pony uses her magic to blast the Iron Wolves away. Rainbow Dash then uses a Sonic Rainboom to destroy the Iron Wolves. Pinkie Pie congratulates Rainbow Dash, and the Pony immediately recognizes them as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. The Pony then leads them to a safe resistance area. Back to the other group, they hide up on top of a castle ceiling. Guards however find them and take them to Twilight's Castle. Characters * Twilight * Doctor Whooves * Roseluck * The Mane 6 * Spike * Gold Lily Reception External links *Library Link http://gashiboka.deviantart.com/art/Recall-the-Time-of-No-Return-page-link-library-541068613 *Page 1 *http://gashiboka.deviantart.com/art/Recall-the-Time-of-No-Return-Eng-page-27-546529003Page 27 (Chapter 2) *Page 51 (Chapter 3) http://gashiboka.deviantart.com/art/Recall-the-Time-of-No-Return-Eng-page-51-561997108 *Page 76 (Chapter 4) http://gashiboka.deviantart.com/art/Recall-the-Time-of-No-Return-Eng-page-76-572027921 *Page 101 (Chapter 5) http://gashiboka.deviantart.com/art/Recall-the-Time-of-No-Return-Eng-page-101-589502984 *Page 126 (Chapter 6) http://gashiboka.deviantart.com/art/Recall-the-Time-of-No-Return-Eng-page-126-605281605 *Page 146 (Chapter 7) http://gashiboka.deviantart.com/art/Recall-the-Time-of-No-Return-Eng-page-146-622937666 *http://gashiboka.deviantart.com/art/Recall-the-Time-of-No-Return-Eng-page-27-546529003 Category:Fanmade comics